A steering caster of this type is known e.g. from DE-GM 8525479.7 in which a step-on brake lever is disclosed that is acting on both sides and arranged at a wheel, wherein the brake lever facilitates pressing two brake components into frictional engagement at a brake surface of a rim in order to achieve a brake effect.
Furthermore, a brake is known from DE-AS 2927550, wherein a brake component also engages a circumferential rim laterally on both sides of a wheel and the brake components are pressed in braking condition into frictional engagement at a brake surface that is arranged at the rim.
Both solutions recited supra have a disadvantage in that the brake devices do not provide a defined braking force irrespective of a wear of the brake component and the brake surface.
Furthermore, a single wheel roller with a foot actuatable brake component is known in the art, wherein the foot lever does not only provide directional fixation but also braking of the wheel. Thus, brake shoes are pressed onto a running surface of the wheel typically through a foot lever with a knuckle joint. In practical applications, it has become evident that the latter brake has numerous disadvantages. Thus, a large switching force is required for actuating the brake which generates disturbing noises, in particular when disengaging the brake. Furthermore, also this brake is not independent from wear, since not only the brake components, but also the wheel itself is subject to wear. Eventually, the actual brake force is not only a function of the wear condition of the brake, but also a function of the hardness and the surface properties and possibly contamination of the wheel.